


Connected Hearts

by RockerChick06



Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love, Love Confessions, Lust, Necrophilia, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Smut, True Love, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23545399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockerChick06/pseuds/RockerChick06
Summary: A tale of connected hearts. What will happen when Norman and Norma Bates finally realize their feelings for each other?
Relationships: Norma Bates/Norman Bates
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. Surface

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Wow, the world is fucking crazy right now! Considering that pretty much all of us are in quarantine and don’t have much to do from the inside, I’ve been re-watching one of my favorite shows on Netflix, Bates Motel. While watching, I realized that I never really got a chance to write any fanfiction for this show and since I have nothing but time, I have decided to try my hand at it. All aboard the SoulBates train! Here we go!

Norman’s POV: 

Norman had always thought she was beautiful. He saw her as a goddess. He would sometimes stare up at her through her bedroom window as he sighed with all of the want and desire that was continuously growing within him. There had been Bradley, Emma and Cody. Norman realized pretty quickly that none of them could or would ever hold a candle to her. His dear mother Norma Bates, who he loved and adored with his entire heart. Norman never questioned what or how he felt for her, not once. He didn’t have to. He knew. At times, Norman wanted her to know. He wanted to be honest with her about everything he’d ever felt for her. However, there was always one thing weighing heavily on his mind. That one thing was, Caleb. Norma’s brother, who happened to be the father of Norman’s brother Dylan. Norman has known for a while what Caleb did to Norma and he refused to be like that man. Norman always knew he had problems but that was one he was avoiding at all costs. He didn’t want to hurt his mother at all, he just wanted to love her. But he knew his very love would hurt her, so he kept it inside, as much as that killed him.   
  


Norma’s POV:

He had always been her darling boy. She adored him. She craved to be close to him as often as possible. She felt he was the only man in her life that cared about her as much as she needed to be cared about. He always knew the right things to do and the right things to say. He comforted her when she was upset or angry. He would always say the sweetest things to her, tell her that he loved her or that she looked beautiful, even when she wasn’t dressed up. Whenever she was with him, she didn’t feel like she needed anybody else. As she was dressing, she took a quick look outside her window and saw Norman down below staring up at her. As much as her heart told her she wanted to be seen by him, her mind told her the complete opposite. Being a responsible and mature woman, she listened to her mind and swiftly closed the curtain and continued getting dressed.   
  


*Third Person POV*  
  


As Norma walked down the stairs, she spotted Norman down at the bottom. She smiled at him gently and placed her hands in his hair as she reached the bottom of the stairs.   
  


“Hi Norman.” She said gently, kissing his cheek.   
  


“Hello Mother.” Norman replied, his voice shaky. 

Norma had began to walk to the kitchen but she swiftly turned around when she heard Norman’s tone of voice.   
  


“What’s wrong Norman?” She asked, worried.   
  


Norman scrunched his eyebrows.

”Nothing Mother. Why would anything be wrong?” He asked, looking up at her with those shimmering blue eyes of his that have always taken her breath away.

She sighed, shaking her head and dropping it in disappointment.

”Norman, you know you can always tell me anything.” She whined.

Norman looked at her with sad eyes, realizing he had upset her. 

He quickly came close to her, now face to face with her. He grabbed her two hands in his and looked deeply in her eyes.

”I know Mother. I love you.” He said, kissing her on the forehead.   
  


Her eyes narrowed as she became suspicious of what he was hiding.   
  


“I love you too.” Norma replied, walking into the kitchen to cook breakfast.   
  


When the food was all cooked, Norma placed the plates down and sat at one end of the table, across from Norman.   
  


“Hurry up and eat sweetie, you have to leave for school soon” Norma said to him and she began to eat.   
  


“Yes Mother.” He replied.   
  


Norma smiled up at him. She loved how he’d always been such a good boy. He always listened to her and was so sweet.   
  


After a while, Norman was off to school and Norma was alone in the house. Norma had plans to go out with her friend Christine later that night and was trying on different outfits, trying to pick out the perfect one. She wanted to look fancy but not too fancy. Norma liked her clothes but whenever she was in her closet trying to pick out an outfit, she always felt like she needed more.   
  


After returning from school, Norman decided to hang with Emma in the motel office until she went off home, then he made his way back to the house.   
  


When he came inside, he ran straight to his mother’s room. Her door was open and he saw her wearing the most beautiful floral print dress. It was then that he noticed, it was unzipped. He cleared his throat and she turned her head towards him.   
  


Her eyes lit up and she smiled brightly at him.

”Oh Norman, you’re here. Could you zip me up?” She said, excitingly.

Norman began to walk over to her.

”Yeah, sure. Why are you so happy?” He asked.

”Well, I’m going out with a friend tonight.” She replied, beaming.   
  


“Oh, who?” Norman asked as he helped her zip up her dress.   
  


“Christine. Thank you honey.” She replied, smiling sweetly at him and kissing his cheek.   
  


“Oh, well... you look beautiful.” Norman said, staring intently into her eyes. He placed a hand on her shoulder and gently rubbed down her arm.   
  


She giggled. Norman thought he saw her blush but he brushed it off.   
  


“Thank you Norman, you’re so sweet.” She replied, kissing his cheek again.   
  


“Well, I’m off. I’ll be back in a few hours. I love you.” She said.   
  


“Alright, have fun. I love you too.” He said as he watched her walk out of the room and down the stairs. He heard the door shut. He huffed out a breath and decided to settle himself on the couch and watch TV.

Norma came back hours later to find her son peacefully asleep in front of the TV. She walked over to him, brushing his hair back a little, kissing his forehead.   
  


She poked his shoulder repeatedly.   
  


“Norman. Norman.” She whispered gently.   
  


He slowly awoke, looking directly into her eyes and smirking.   
  


“Hello Mother.” He said gently.

”Do you wanna go upstairs and sleep?” She asked. 

“Only if I can sleep with you.” Norman said.   
  


She snickered.   
  


“Of course you can sweetie, come on.” She smiled, pulling him up off the couch and taking him upstairs to her room. He quickly changed into his pajamas while she took time taking off her fancy outfit to do the same.

Norman gasped, lightly. However Norma could still hear him.

She turned her head to face him.

”What is it Norman?” She asked as she began to remove her clothes. 

“You’re- You’re going to change right in front of me? He asked, swallowing thickly. 

She scoffed, sounding annoyed.

”Norman, I’m your mother. I’m not a high school girl. Calm down, will you?” She said, slightly raising her voice at him.   
  


At that moment, Norman opened his mouth. He so badly wanted to tell her the truth but he knew he couldn’t, so he said something else instead.

”I’m sorry Mother.” He looked down.   
  


She walked over to him, he was now sitting on the bed.   
  


“Aww, it’s okay sweetie.” She kissed his cheek.   
  


She went to go change into her sleepwear.   
  


When Norman looked up and saw what she was wearing, his jaw dropped. He thought it was weird that she started to undress in front of him but now she was in front of him wearing lingerie. Norman’s eyes widened.

”You wear that to bed?” He asked, swallowing hard.

She hummed quietly.

”Sometimes.” She smiled and climbed into bed with him, snuggling close to him. Norman could feel the fabric of her lingerie against his skin, he shivered.

”Norman, are you cold?” She asked.   
  


“No.” He replied, shaking.

”Norman, what’s wrong?” She asked, concerned.   
  


“Nothing Mother.” He replied, trying to keep his feelings to himself.   
  


She looked him directly in the eyes, rubbing his hair gently.   
  


“You know I love you, right?” She said.

”Yes Mother. I love you too.” Norman replied.   
  


He didn’t know how he was going to handle this.


	2. Sinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Norma begins to deal with emotional situations in her life, she wants to be closer to Norman. However, Norman fears that getting closer will cause him to start sinking into the deep, dark abyss that contains all of his feelings for Norma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! I am back for the second chapter! I know all of my other stories are at a stand still and have been for quite a while. However, I have nothing but time to write this one and I am determined to actually finish it and I mean that. So, here we go!

*Third person POV* 

When Norman awoke, he turned to his side to find Norma sleeping peacefully beside him. He stared at her intensely and smiled to himself. He couldn’t believe such a beautiful and intelligent woman wanted to be close to him. However, as much as he loved that and wanted so badly to share his feelings with Norma, the same thought continuously lingered in his mind... Norma’s brother, Caleb. Norman knew about the ugly things that Caleb had done to his mother and it disgusted him. Even though Norman felt in his own heart that what he felt for his mother was natural, he also knew how dangerous it was. The line was very clearly drawn and despite his desires, he didn’t plan on crossing it at all.   
  


Norma stirred, waking up and shaking Norman out of his deep thoughts. She smiled gently at him and rubbed her hand through his hair.   
  


“Good morning love.” Norma said, gently.   
  


Norman could feel his body start to tremble slightly again and he swallowed roughly.   
  


“Good morning mother.” Norman responded, shaken with conflicted feelings.

Norma furrowed her brows and clicked her tongue. She rose up from her previous position, now sitting up and staring down at Norman.   
  


“Norman, we’ve been over this. You can tell me anything and I know something’s wrong. Now come on now, what is it?” Norma asked, sounding concerned.   
  


Norman shook his head violently.

”I told you before, it’s nothing.” He replied, slightly raising his voice at her.   
  


“Norman, I don’t believe you.” Norma said, seriously annoyed at this point.   
  


Norman sighed loudly.

”Alright... there is something but, I can’t tell you. I just can’t tell you mother and you have to leave it at that. You have no other option.” Norman said, staring her directly in the eyes.   
  


Norma shook her head. It appeared as if she was going to cry.   
  


“Okay Norman, fine. You win. Don’t tell me.” Norma replied. Norman could hear the tears welling up behind her voice.   
  


“I’m gonna go get ready for the day.” Norma said, rushing off to the restroom.   
  


Norman placed his hands on his head, looking down towards his lap. He violently hit himself on the head repeatedly.   
  


“I can’t do this anymore...” Norman mumbled to himself.   
  


Later in the day, Norman spent some time with Emma, who he had just began to date. Norman felt the need for release, so he and Emma made love for the first time. As sick as he felt about it, Norman had to stop himself from calling out “Mother” or “Norma” while making love to Emma. He felt absolutely awful about it but it’s not like he didn’t know why it was happening. When you keep such feelings in, things such as that are bound to happen or, almost happen.   
  


Norman came back to the house around midnight. When he arrived it was quiet. He assumed both his mother and Dylan were both asleep but when he passed his mother’s room, he saw that she was still awake. Not only was she awake but she was sitting on her bed with her head in her hands, much like Norman was earlier in the day. 

“Mother.” Norman called out. She turned around quickly.

”Oh, Norman. Come in.” She replied, sounding sad.   
  


Norman sat next to her on the bed and gently removed her hands from her face.   
  


“What’s wrong Mother?” Norman asked, concern running rampant in his voice as he began to rub her back gently. She hummed and leaned on his shoulder. She sighed strongly.   
  


“Ugh, I’m just so stressed Norman. I mean, earlier with you and just... everything’s so hard, especially right now.” She began to cry, tears streaming down her face.   
  


Norman swallowed and hung his head down solemnly.   
  


“I’m sorry if I’ve upset you Mother. I didn’t want to do that. I’d never want to do that because I- I- I, well I love you.” Norman replied, pulling her in closer.   
  


“I love you too Norman.” She replied, kissing his cheek and wrapping her hand in his, still leaning on his shoulder. Her tears began to subside as she sat there quietly with him, enjoying their time.   
  


After a while, she rose her head up and looked him in the eyes.

”Norman, would you please sleep in here with me tonight? I just feel like I really need to be close to you right now.” She said. Norman knew he shouldn’t but he also knew that he couldn’t say no to his mother. She was gorgeous, smart and so sweet to him and all he wanted was for her to be happy. So, against his better judgement, he agreed. Norman nodded.

”Alright Mother.” He replied, sighing. He knew it would be one long night. 

“Oh, thank you Norman. You’re the best. You really are.” She hugged him and kissed his cheek once more before getting up to change into her pajamas. Once she was off, Norman did the same.   
  


Soon, Norma came back into the room wearing a bright red lingerie set that Norman couldn’t take his eyes off of. He found it quite distracting.   
  


“You’re wearing that?” Norman asked with wide eyes.   
  


She scoffed and rolled her eyes.   
  


“Yes, I’m wearing this. Why are you always complaining about what I wear to bed Norman?” She asked.   
  


Norman’s face was blank. He stared directly into her eyes, narrowing his own.   
  


“Maybe because what you wear to bed is not appropriate with me around.” Norman replied.   
  


“Oh Norman, I’m your mother.” She said, pushing off his concerns.   
  


Norman tightened both of his wrists and clenched his jaw. He was beginning to get very angry with his mother.   
  


“That doesn’t make it okay!” He raised his voice at her. She raised her eyebrows, shocked at his tone of voice.

”In fact, that makes it worse.” He continued in a calmer voice.   
  


She climbed into bed next to him and cuddled up close.   
  


“Oh Norman, stop it. It’s just an outfit.” Norma said, clearly shaken by her son’s reaction.   
  


“I can’t do this anymore Norma.” He said.

Norma shot up out of bed and stared down at Norman, biting her lip in disbelief.

”Did you just call me by my name?” She asked, a curious tone to her voice.

”Yes, I did.” He replied flatly, not making eye contact with her at all.   
  


“Okay, what is going on with you? No more secrets or lies. I want the truth, right now!” She yelled.   
  


Norman started to shake and jumped out of the bed, now standing right in front of Norma.   
  


“I’m attracted to you!” Norman yelled.

”Okay, that’s the truth. I didn’t want to be like your brother Caleb, I don’t want to be like your brother Caleb. I don’t want to hurt you, I just want to love you but I can’t do one without doing the other.” Norman began to tear up.   
  


Norma stood in front of her son absolutely shocked. Her mouth hung open and her eyes were wide. Soon, she snapped out of it and raced to sit back down on the bed pulling her son down with her. She looked him straight in the eyes, nothing but seriousness on her face. She held both sides of his face with her hands and sighed. Norman could feel her breath on his face.   
  


“Norman, listen to me. You are not like Caleb and you will never be like Caleb. Do you understand me?” Norma said. 

Norman shook his head, still tearing up.

”No.” He replied, sadness clear in his voice.   
  


“Do you know why you’re not like Caleb?” She asked.   
  


He shook his head and looked down at his lap. She raised his head back up so he could look at her again.   
  


Norma sighed deeply.   
  


“Because I want you, Norman. I want you to want me. I want you to love me. I know you would never hurt me, I know you wouldn’t. I trust you with my entire life and I love you with my entire heart. You have to know that, you have to.” She replied, starting to tear up herself.   
  


Norman shook his head a couple of times, as if he was trying to snap out of it.   
  


“Am I dreaming?” Norman asked.   
  


Norma laughed and moved in closer to him.   
  


“No.” She said, shaking her head. She then leaned in and gave him the most gentle kiss on the lips. He hummed into it, happy and content. He couldn’t believe that after years of suppression, he was finally getting what he always wanted, who he always wanted. Norma had reassured him and there was no way he was going to let his thoughts about Caleb ruin what may be waiting for them in the future. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please be sure to leave kudos if you like the story and leave me comments as well because I love reading them! :)


	3. Drowning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With everything now out in the open, Norman and Norma begin to love each other to the fullest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy, I’m back with the third chapter! This one is smutty smut. Pretty much nothing else, lol! Enjoy! ;)

Third Person POV: 

When night fell, Norman and Norma began getting ready for bed like usual. Only tonight, the energy that hung in the air was different. Now that both he and Norma had been completely honest with each other about their feelings, there was one final step Norman had been desiring to take since the beginning. He wanted so badly to make love to Norma and even if she never showed it or said it, he knew she wanted him to make love to her just as much if not more. Norman decided that tonight would be the night that he would make his move.   
  


Norman watched his mother slowly enter the room wearing a silky light blue robe that shimmered even in the lowly lit room. He gasped quietly, absolutely floored by her beauty. Norman’s eyes were wide and he swallowed.

”God Mother, you are so beautiful.” He said gently, looking up at her. She rolled her eyes and clicked her tongue.

”Norman.” She dragged out his name slowly.   
  


Norman nodded his head.

”No really. You are. You really are.” Norman said, reaching his hand up to stroke her hair as she sat down next to him on the bed. She put her hands on top of his.

”Oh, thank you Norman. You’re so sweet.” She said, smiling sweetly at him.   
  


Norman gulped and made direct eye contact with her.

”There’s something I would like to do Mother.” He said seriously.   
  


“Umm, okay and what is that?” She asked quietly.   
  


Norman reached forward and ran his hands down each side of Norma’s chest, admiring her breasts as he did so.   
  


“I want to make love to you Mother.” He responded, a serious tone to his voice.   
  


Norma’s eyes narrowed and she bit her lip intensely, looking him deeply in the eyes.   
  


“Oh, I don’t know Norman. That doesn’t really seem like the best idea.” She whined, shaking her head.

”Oh come on Mother, why not? We both know how we feel about each other. What’s holding you back?” He asked, slightly raising his voice at her.   
  


“Norman, we could get in serious trouble for something like that.” Norma replied.   
  


Norman scoffed and rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

”No, no Mother. I do not care if we get in trouble. I want nothing more than to love you.” He said, sounding as if he was on the edge of tears.   
  


Norman then leaned forward and started kissing his mother’s neck gently and sweetly, just then Norman began to slowly remove his mother’s beautiful, silky robe and started kissing down her shoulders. She was moaning and humming quietly.   
  


“Norman.” She whispered his name.   
  


“Mother.” He replied and leaned in, gently kissing her on the lips. She moaned into the kiss and bit his lip somewhat roughly. He pulled back surprised yet aroused. He put his hand up to his lips.

”Oh Mother, you torture me.” He said seductively, moving his kisses down to her breasts.   
  


“Mmm, Norman.” She moaned, exhaling sharply.   
  


Norman removed the lingerie his mother had on underneath the robe and then sat in silence admiring her beautiful naked body before continuing his quest for pleasure and love.   
  


Norma whined somewhat loudly and pulled Norman down close to her until they were both lying flat on the bed.   
  


“Norman... You have too many clothes on.” She complained, gripping at his shirt tightly.

He snickered, shaking his head.   
  


“There you go Mother, there you go.” He encouraged her before continuing. He removed his clothes and then started slowly rubbing down her body. She moaned in enjoyment. He leant down close to her to kiss her on the lips deeply again.   
  


He placed his hands in between her legs and began to rub her sensitive pussy lips.

”I’m going to make you come apart Mother and you’re going to love it. Are you going to come apart for me?” Norman asked seductively, teasing her, showing absolutely no mercy.   
  
Norma’s back arched and she moaned loudly.   
  


“Yes Norman, yes!” She moaned out, beginning to shiver with pleasure.   
  


“What would you like Norma...? My tongue, my fingers, my... dick?” He asked, staying inches away from her face. 

Norma shook her head violently.   
  


“No, no. Don’t call me Norma.” She replied.

Norman raised his eyebrows in surprise.

”Ohh, so you don’t like me calling you Norma?” He asked. She once again shook her head. 

“Okay Mother. So, what is it you would like then?” He asked.   
  


She hummed. “All of it.” She replied, lust filling her voice as she tightly gripped his shoulders.   
  


Norman snickered, absolutely shocked.

”Woah now Mother. You can’t have it all in one night. For tonight I’ll let you pick, one thing, that’s it. I want to take this slow. I don’t want to rush it.” He said, an authoritative quality showing through in his voice.   
  


Norma nodded her head and gently kissed him again.   
  


“I want you inside me Norman. I want your dick inside me.” She said, sounding totally in love with the man hovering above her.   
  


“You got it.” He replied. After putting on a condom and applying lube to both the condom and Norma’s beautiful pussy, he lined himself up and slowly entered her. He watched her face as it twisted in pleasure. He enjoyed watching the effect he had on her, especially sexually. She moaned and started to lift her hips as he began to thrust inside of her. He began kissing her all over her face and neck while slowly making sweet love to her.   
  


She hummed sharply. “Harder Norman.” She demanded. “Mother, I don’t want to hurt you. I just want to love you, remember?” He replied. She groaned, frustrated. She tightly grabbed his hair in one of her hands. “Dammit Norman Bates if you don’t fuck into me harder right now I am going to fucking lose it. I’m going to fucking lose my mind.” She exclaimed intensely.   
  


Norman laughed and nodded.

”Alright Mother. Anything for you.” He replied, kissing her intensely and thrusting harder into her. Soon, he heard her moaning intensify and noticed his moans were doing the same. Norman gently gripped his mother’s hair.

”Mother, I want you to come apart with me.” He said, quickly approaching his limit and he could see she was too. Norma nodded her head fast and intense as she felt her orgasm building.   
  


After a little while, both Norma and Norman moaned loudly one last time before letting go together. They kissed gently once more before Norman made a move to pull out and roll off of his mother. She grabbed him tightly before he could. “No Norman. Please stay. Please stay inside me. I love how you feel.” She said with so much lust pouring through in her voice, he just couldn’t say no. He could never say no to her.

“Alright mother.” He replied gently, kissing her on the forehead.

They fell asleep just like that. Connected in every way, basking in the afterglow of their first time. They both felt so happy and felt great about their future. Together forever, they both thought. Together forever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Next one will be out soon! :)  
> Please be sure to leave kudos if you like the story and leave me some comments because I love reading them! :)


	4. Rough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Norman and Norma have consummated their relationship, love and sex are becoming normal between the two. When Norma comes home after a stressful day, Norman tried to help her feel better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! I’m back with another chapter! I’m knocking this one out pretty quick because I just feel like doing some more writing today. It’s smutty! I hope you guys like it! :)

Third Person POV: 

Norma huffed as she exited her car, stomping up her house’s steps quickly before coming inside the house and shutting the door behind her. Norman heard her enter and came running down the stairs to meet her at the door.

”Hello Mother.” He said sweetly, planting a kiss on her cheek.   
  


“Hi Norman.” She replied smiling. However, Norman could tell that there was something lurking beneath her smile and he was determined to figure out what it was. His face went flat as he looked at her.   
  


“What’s wrong Mother?” Norman asked, concerned.   
  


She whined and pulled him into a hug.

”I’m so stressed Norman, you have no idea. I feel like everything is up to me, family, my job, other things.” Norma replied. Norman reached up and caressed her chin.   
  


“Come with me. I have an idea.” Norman said confidently. Norma’s face scrunched and her eyebrows furrowed.   
  


She rolled her eyes and scoffed at him, jokingly.

”Norman, if you say a hot bath...” She began.

He shook his head and pulled her toward the kitchen, bringing her over towards the sink.   
  


Norman leaned in close and kissed her gently, then moved his lips over to whisper in her ear.   
  


“Bend over Mother.” He whispered, licking her ear as he finished.   
  


She hummed.

”Norman, not right now, please.” She whined, trying to walk away from him. He pulled her back gently.

”Come on Mother, you’ll like it, I promise.” He replied, kissing her lips again before moving to her neck. She began to moan quietly, biting her lip and leaning further into Norman, starting to lean into the pleasure he was giving her.   
  


“You’re going to fuck me over the sink?” She asked, whining.

He shook his head.

”No, I’m going to eat you out over the sink.” He replied seductively, pulling her in close to him and simply just staring her deeply in the eyes. He was so in love and he knew she was too because she returned the look he gave her, every single time.   
  


“You said you wanted all of it. Well, I’m willing to give you one piece at a time first. We’re working up to all of it.” Norman replied, his voice dripping with lust.

She whined even louder.

”Norman, you’re teasing me.” She exclaimed.   
  


He nodded.

”Yeah, that’s right. Take it or leave it.” Norman replied, strongly. Norma moaned. She just loved when her boy sounded like such a man, it aroused her. She liked Norman taking charge of situations and if she was being completely honest, she liked Norman taking charge of her.   
  


She nodded.

”Okay.” She replied, her voice already strained.   
  


Norman only removed his mother’s skirt and underwear. He kissed her once more before sinking down to his knees, looking up at her beautiful pussy, rubbing it a couple times and then finally taking it into his warm, wet mouth. He hummed with pleasure as she moaned loudly.   
  


“Yes Norman.” She moaned, throwing her head back. She reached her hand down to his head, tangled her hand in his hair and pulled tightly. He groaned against her and she could feel the vibration, she nearly fell over from the amount of pleasure she was experiencing. Only her Norman could do this to her, nobody else. Not that she would ever want anybody else.   
  


Norma grabbed onto his shoulders intensely. 

“Up now. I want to pleasure you too.” She replied, feeling nothing but lust and love for this man she was with. 

Norman licked her even deeper now before pulling his mouth away and looking up at her. His face was blank.

“Say please Mother.” He said, smirking.

”God Norman, please! Stop teasing me! She whined. He giggled, rising to his feet while continuing to rub his mother’s dripping wet pussy.   
  


Norma removed Norman’s pants and underwear before wrapping her hand around his dick in the gentlest way he’d ever felt. She’d always been so soft and gentle with him but he loved it and he would never complain. She began to pump his dick up and down while staring him in the face and licking at his lips. Norman moaned when he looked down and saw how she was handling him. She was a goddamn expert and he loved it so much. Norma smiled up at him, wickedly. She hummed.

”Do you like that Norman?” She asked, giggling. He nodded his head intensely, moaning again.

”On come on Norman, use your words.” Norma replied.

“Yes, yes Mother! Yes! I like it.” He screamed.   
  


“That’s what I thought.” She was beyond satisfied with herself for making him fall apart like this but he wasn’t going to let her have all the fun. He wanted to be in charge. He rubbed hard directly on her clit until she was a moaning mess and her strokes on his dick became uneven.   
  


He positioned her face to look directly at him.   
  


“Mother, we come apart together or not at all. You’ll remember that right?” He asked, as they continued to pleasure each other, both getting close to their limits.   
  


“Yes, yes Norman, yes!” She half screamed, half moaned as she came hard all over his fingers. He came at the same time, all over the floor. Norma looked down and then smirked to herself, leaning down to lick up Norman’s cum, humming in pleasure as she did so.   
  


Norman looked down at her, eyes wide, mouth open in shock. He snapped out of it and snickered, shaking his head.

”Oh Mother. You’re such a cum slut, aren’t you?” Norman said, smirking at her. She quickly got up off the floor and gave him a serious look.   
  


“Norman Bates, language.” She replied, strongly. He hummed and leaned in to kiss her lips then her neck, leaving a mark. She moaned. 

Norman hummed.

”I love when you go all “Mother” on me.” Norman said, smiling passionately at her before landing one more sweet kiss on her lips. She rolled her eyes and scoffed at him again.   
  


“I love you Norman.” She said sweetly.

”I love you too Mother.” He replied, holding her close.   
  


Neither of them would mind if they were to stay like that forever. They were so in love, nothing else mattered. Nothing else ever would as long as they had each other and they’d always have each other, no matter what. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 complete! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please leave me kudos if you like the story and leave me comments because I love reading them! :)


	5. Deep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One dark, quiet night, Norma gets extremely horny and she wants Norman to do something about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! I’m back with another chapter! This one will be the second to last chapter in this story. I hope you guys enjoy it! :)

*Third Person POV* 

Norma could hardly stand it. She had been waiting all day for Norman to finish up work at the motel and she was so aroused, she could barely contain herself. She had to stop herself from masturbating while she waited for her beautiful son. Just as she was deep in thought about just how beautiful Norman was, she heard the front door open and turned her head to face it in excitement. When she saw him, she beamed.   
  


“Hi honey!” She said excitingly, smiling wide at him.   
  


Norman nodded and smiled gently at her.

”Hello Mother.” He replied and hugged her tightly, wrapping his arms snug around her waist. When he was about to release the hug, Norma moved her hands down to meet his and keep his hands in place. She looked him deeply in the eyes.

”Norman, I was waiting for you all day. I missed you.” She whined.

”Aww, I know Mother. I’m sorry to have kept you waiting. I just had to get work done.” He replied, sadness in his eyes.   
  


She sighed gently and pulled him closer to her.

”Norman, let’s not talk about work. Please.” She demanded.   
  


Norman nodded.

”Alright Mother, whatever you say. We don’t have to talk about work if you don’t want to.” He smiled at her, his eyes shimmering.   
  


She leaned in slowly and gently kissed him on the lips, slipping her tongue into his mouth sensually. Norman hummed in pleasure and bit her lip somewhat roughly. She moaned and pulled away. She grabbed his hand and dragged him to the kitchen, near the sink. She and Norman were now both thinking of the last time they made love, they were back in the exact same spot as last time.   
  


Norma pulled Norman as close to her as she could before whispering in his ear.

”Norman, I want you to do something for me.” She said, licking his ear. He shivered in pleasure and swallowed. He nodded.

”Yes Mother?” He asked.

She licked his ear again and whispered once more.

”I want you to fuck me in the ass hard.” She said, lust dripping from her voice.

Norman’s eyes widened in shock and he looked her directly in the eyes, swallowing and exhaling deeply before responding.   
  


“Are you sure Mother?” He asked, concerned.   
  


She scoffed.

”Of course I’m sure Norman.” She replied.   
  


Norman stood wondering if this was all real. He couldn’t believe what he was experiencing at all.   
  


She moved in closer to him and licked her lips.

”Please Norman. I’m really horny. I was waiting for you all day and this is all I’m asking of you, please Norman, please.” She whined, gripping his shoulders tightly. 

Norman nodded.

”Okay Mother, if that’s what you really want. Remove your clothes.” He said, sounding nervous.   
  


“Anything for you Norman.” She giggled.

She and Norman both got undressed.

Norman came closer to her after they were both naked and pressed his body against hers.

”Bend over Mother.” Norman commanded.

Norma bent over the sink. She looked back at Norman with lust in her eyes and winked at him. He nearly moaned from that alone.

Norman then realized something. The condoms and lube were upstairs.

”Uhh, Mother.” He said.

”What is it, Norman?” She responded.

”The condoms and lube are in your bedroom.” He said.   
  


“I can just run up and go get them really fast.” He said, turning to head upstairs. He was quickly grabbed by the arm and pulled back.   
  


“No Norman, don’t leave me.” She whined, gripping him harder.

”But Mother...” He replied.

”It’s okay Norman, it’s okay. I just, want you already. Just, please do it.” She whined, looking back at him desperately.

Norman shook his head furiously.

”I don’t want to hurt you Mother.” He said sweetly, rubbing her back.   
  


“Norman, I don’t care if it hurts or not, I just want you. I love you Norman. I will always love you. If you hurt me, I’ll forgive you, I swear. Please, can we just do this. Right now, I want nothing more than this.” She said, beginning to tear up.

Norman nodded.

”Okay Mother. Anything for you.” He replied somewhat reluctantly.

Norman settled for spitting on his hand for lube.   
  


He lined himself up at his mother’s entrance and thrusted forward gently, entering her. She moaned, loud and deep. She then began to groan and grunt. Norman wasn’t sure if she was experiencing pain or pleasure. He hoped it was the latter.   
  


“Hmm, Norman yes!” She moaned, moving her hips at a quick pace.   
  


Now he knew she was enjoying this. He gave it one more thought before thrusting into her much harder. She moaned louder than he had ever heard her moan.

”Yes Norman! Fuck me! Fuck me hard! Fuck my ass, yes!” She moaned. She leaned her head back to look at him, he noticed that her eyes were tearing and she was slightly drooling. Norman found himself very aroused by this and felt his orgasm approaching. He could also feel Norma’s ass tighten around his dick, which made him get even closer to his orgasm and by the way she was moaning, he could tell she was close too.   
  


“Fuck Mother, your ass is so goddamn tight.” He groaned, fucking into her even harder.   
  


“Ohh Norman Bates. You have such a dirty fucking mouth.” She replied, clutching the edge of the sink as her son thrusted harder into her.

”Hmm, I wonder where I get it from.” He replied, laughing. He heard her laugh as well before he felt himself begin to cum. He could tell she was as well. He waited until she stopped convulsing to slowly pull out of her and turn her around to face him. Her eyes had stopped watering and she had stopped drooling but her makeup was all smudged. However, Norman found this very attractive and pulled her in for a deep kiss.

”Oh Mother, you are so beautiful.” He said sweetly, stroking her hair.

”You’ve said that to me before already Norman.” She said.

“Well, it will never stop being true Mother, so maybe you should get used to hearing that.” He replied, kissing her cheek.

”I love you, Norman Bates.” She said, kissing his lips gently.

”I love you too, Mother.” He replied. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please be sure to leave kudos if you like the story and leave me comments because I love reading them! :)


	6. Chilling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Norma may be dead but Norman refuses to let her go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I am back with the final chapter of this story! Just a warning, there is necrophilia in this chapter so if you can’t handle that please don’t read this chapter. Thanks! :)

*Third Person POV*

It had been three weeks since she passed away. From the moment she was lost, Norman was determined to keep her close to him forever, no matter what. He had taken her body from her grave and brought it back up to their spacious house. He just couldn’t bare to part with it. With her. He was still very much in love with her. He always was and he always would be. He may have kept just how in love with her he was from everyone but her but he was most definitely in love. This was evident in the moment as he laid on top of her naked, entering her cold, deep center. He moaned deeply from the feeling. To him, she felt no different than when she was alive. In fact, she may have even felt better. She may not have been able to project but he could hear her in his head, loud and clear.   
  


“Yes Norman, yes!” He heard her scream.

He hummed. “Mother.” He mumbled, thrusting into her harder and faster, grunting and moaning out loud and clutching her cold, dead flesh.   
  


Norman turned his head towards the table in front of the couch where he and his mother were laid and noticed a gun sitting there.   
  


Norman had thought it over many times. He did not want to live in a world without his beautiful mother by his side. Alive and well. As much as he adored her corpse, he wanted, needed more. He wanted to be with her spirit. He wanted them to be together forever. He would do anything to make that happen.

After a while of fucking into his mother’s cold body, he could feel his orgasm approaching. As he came, shuddering, he picked the gun up off of the table and placed it to his temple. He had decided. If his life had to end anywhere, he wanted it to be here, not just with but inside of the person he loved the most on Earth.   
  


Norman bent down and kissed his mother’s forehead, cheeks and lips and told her he loved her sweetly before pulling the trigger, shooting himself in the head, his head landing on his mother’s chest.   
  


He awoke in a different place. A new place. He began to search. Soon, he saw her, as beautiful, as stunning, as sweet as ever. He ran to her, embracing her. She returned his actions, smiling sweetly, tears in her eyes. She was happy to be with her darling boy again.

She gently grasped the sides of Norman’s face and pulled him in close.

”Norman.” She said, on the edge of tears.

He smiled gently, kissing her lips.

”Mother.” He replied, leaning his forehead against hers.

She rubbed both sides of his face gently.

”I missed you.” She said through her tears.

”I missed you too Mother.” He replied.

”Now we can be together forever, right?” She asked.

”Right.” He replied.

Just then, they walked off into the afterlife together. They knew that nothing and no one could ever tear them apart and they loved that fact just as much as they loved each other. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, that’s it for this story! I really hope you all enjoyed it! Please be sure to leave kudos and comments! Also, please let me know if you’d like me to write more Bates Motel stories. You can let me know by either leaving kudos on this story or requesting something in the comments. :) <3

**Author's Note:**

> Please be sure to leave kudos if you like the story and leave me some comments because I love reading them! <3


End file.
